The Best Of Mineral High
by The XY sisters
Summary: A story of where you take the characters from our beloved Mineral Town and toss them into the hellhole known as High School.


Chapter 1:New Arrival

"Alright creampuffs! Settle down, your one and only awesome teacher/coach has an announcement to make!"an overly enthusiastic buff brunette announced as the whole class fell silent and glance at their homeroom teacher.

Among the ex-rowdy class laid a quite dark honey colour hair teen as she watches her fellow classmates return to their respective seats. She then questions as to why their homeroom teacher,Coach Zack (the man insists that they were to call him that or just coach. Not wanting them to call him by his last name, saying it would make him sound old) was grinning from ear to ear.

"...pssst! Elli-chan!"her cotton-candy hair friend, Popuri called.

"What is it Poppy?"Elli called back.

"Why's Coach Zack grinning like an idiot?"she asked. Popuri, also known as Poppy, was probably one of the most airheaded childish idiot you would ever meet. Although airheaded, Popuri was one of those people who could make your day by just smiling that idiotic smile of her's. On rare occasions people would mark her as adorable or cute, she was also the kind of person to cherish those around her, due to the absences of her father... All in all, she is a good friend.

Elli could only shrug at the question directed to her as her gaze travelled back to their teacher.

Popuri pouted at her friend's lack of enthusiasm. Elli was a good friend. She was kind and beautiful, and was most probably the most mature one in their little group(even more than Karen, a senior). There was a problem though, she focuses too much on her studies. The cotton-candy hair girl had questioned her friend about it but all she did was blush and say " I'm doing this to get sempai's attention!" The answer only confused the pink hair girl more.

"Guess what? We're having a new student!" Coach Zack said making the whole class curious. "C'mon in!"he called out. The door slid open as a blonde teen stepped in. She slowly glanced around the whole room before grinning and introducing herself.

"Hi there, My name's Claire, I hope I can get along with everyone!" The sapphire blue eyed teen blonde announced enthusiastically.

"Okay then,...now you'll sit...Ah! Over at the corner there, by to the window!" Coach Zack said as his right index finger pointed towards her assigned seat, which so happens to be right behind Elli.

Soon their teacher/coach started their lesson.

"so what da'ya think of the new girl?" Popuri whispered to Elli across from her.

"She seems nice..." The coffee coloured eyed teen said tilting her head to one side.

"Alrighty then! I'll make her our new Bestie!" Popuri yelled determined.

"Is there something you want to share with us Popuri?"their homeroom teacher questioned, glancing at her from his place at the white board.

"Eh he he... sorry coach..." The pinkette sheepishly said while scratching the back of her head.

As the coach continued with the lesson, Popuri's head immediately shot to Claire's direction, the she continued to stare at her determinedly , making shivers go down said blonde's spine. Claire only lifted her hand in a friendly 'hello' gesture and Popuri then responded by waving back at her rapidly. The blonde teen could only sweat drop at that and stare back at her weirdly. Claire then looked over to her seat-mate to her front and watched as she tried to shield her face with both her hands.

"Popuri! What. Are. You. Doing!"Coach Zack called from the front _again._

Popuri then ceased her frantic waving and slowly glanced towards their homeroom teacher. Suddenly she abruptly stood up, scaring those seated around her, and said the following words to thier Teacher/Coach. "Sir! I just recently learned sign-language and I was just demonstrating my awesomeness to the new gir!"

Zack could only narrow his eyes in suspicion as he eyed her (strangely annoying) determined face. He then sighed at this and excused her for just this once.

Sitting down, Popuri then shot two thumbs up towards both Claire and Elli as the whole class silenty snickered at her. In which Claire returned it with an embarrassed thumbs up of her own and Elli responded by facepalming and wishing she would evaporate right there and then.

* * *

><p>Just as the bell rang signalling recess, Mr. Zack called out for Claire to follow him to the teacher's office. This made a very disappointed Popuri slam her head against her <em>very <em>hard table. She soon started silently screaming a silent 'no' to herself. At this, a shocked Zack had questioned her as to why she did so. "Poouri!? What is wrong with you...again!?"

"Do you need to see the school counselor, again!?"he continued.

In which Popuri responded with a strange strangling sound. The disappointed pinkette's head then shot up to show animeted flow of tears flowing down her face and a "It's nothing coach! Claire-chan I know we'll see each other again so!"a dramatic pause."Go on without me!"

Claire took one last glance at her weird cotten-candy hair classmate and sweat-droped before following their homeroom teacher suite.

With Claire and gone, a 'worried' Elli placed a hand sympathetically on her tear filled friend. The ruby eyed pinkette only answered with a sad smile and said "I'm fine Elli-chan, I'm fine..."

* * *

><p>"Sorry bout' that weird kid earlier."Coach Zack said once they entered the teacher's office.<p>

"Nah- Truth is, that was probably the weirdest frist day of school for me."the blonde teen said with a shrug.

"Hah...can't be helped. Anyway, you know what club you'd like to join yet?"the brunette teacher asked while taking a file out from his desk and then sitting down.

"Ah...I haven't really thought about it"Claire said as she avoided his gaze guiltily. She had more important things to worry about, her precious dog had just passed away and the thought of chosing a curriculum had completly sliped her mind, well...until today's reminder.

"Sorry kiddo, but today's the deadline."said a bored looking Zack.

"EH! No one told me about that!"the sapphire eyed blonde screamed loudy with both her hands clutching her head. While many who were in the teacher's office stopped to stare and investigate her sudden outburst. She couldn't help it. Though it was mostly her fault, Claire thought there would maybe be a few more days before the deadline of choosing a club, so she opted to sulk about her dog's recent pass. She didn't know it would be as soon as school started for her. No one even bothered to inform her! Unfair!

"Well, you didn't really get much time to think about it, so I think it's kinda unfair ..." Coach Zack said from his seat.

Relief washed over as she said "Oh thank Go-"but was shortly cut of by Coach Zack.

"So! I chose one for you!"the grinning man said enthusiasm.

"Say what now!"Claire yelled shocked.

"C'mon! I'll show it ta' ya"Zack said as he got up from his seat. The man is too enthusiastic for his own good, is what our sapphire eyed blonde thought as she followed his lead.

"What club is it?"she questioned with a frown and a brow raised.

"Why, it's the one and only gardening club!"he said. Just then Claire only realized that they were headed out of the school building. She then stared at him weirdly and briefly wondered what was so great about the gardening club. She means, what does the gardening club do specifically...other then gardening? Thought after thought ran through her brain, and still Claire can't find out what was so exciting about the gardening club that got the coach so hyper.

Suddenly, Coach Zack came to an abrupt stop, making her stop as well. He then made a one hundred and eighty degree turn and a 'ta-da' gesture towards her. She gazed at him boredly before her bored gaze landed on a... field of vegetables... "How...nice..."the blonde said.

It was really nothing special after all. Just a few patches of flowers, a field of vegetables and a few flower pots here and there. That was it...She then noticed a figure of a boy laying by the patches of flowers alone. Shocked and confused, she turned towards the coach and asked "Is that a boy laying there?"and jerked her finger to his direction. A sudden thought came to her that he might be dead and she started to panic.

"Yes. Yes it is. Don't worry he's not dead, trust me!"Coach Zack said noticing her panicked look. "He is actually one of the members of the club! One of my favourite students and what I like to call my son"he finished proudly with a grin as he walked towards the boy's sleeping form. Claire stood and watched. She soon stalked over to where they were too.

"Jack my son! Guess what!?"the coach said as he shadowed the boy's form.

The teen, Jack's body slightly twitched as he stirred and slowly sat up, only to glare at Coach Zack. Claire noticed he was wearing a cap, and breifly noted he looked kind of cute.

"Excuse you. Son?"he questioned. "Since when have I become your son? By the why, I already have a father I favour more than you..._godfather_"

The hurt expression on Zack 's face nearly made Claire want to laugh. But of course she didn't, that would be rude. So she went for a smile. The blonde then watched as Coach Zack clutched his supposingly 'aching' heart. This time Claire could not help but giggle as both men's attention then focused on her.

"Who's this?"Jack questioned as his chestnut brown eyes met her sapphire blue ones.

The blonde teen blushed as she averted her gaze as Zack went on with introductions. "Jack, this is Claire, a transfer student. Claire, this is Jack, as I said a member of the gardening club."

"Sup!"Jack greeted.

"Uh...Hi?"Claire said unsure.

"Anywho, Jack guess what!? She's a new member, yay!"the coach exclaimed still wearing that stupid grin of his.

"Oh?"

"E-eh? W-wait! I haven't agreed to join the club yet!"the sapphire eyed blonde quickly sputtered out.

"Then what club would you want to join?"Zack questioned.

"I-"she stated with every intention of declining...until she heard a bark resounding from behind them. All three heads shot to the direction of the barking noise, to find a cute little puppy staring up at them as it wagged its tail from side to side. At the back of her mind she was already doing a little dance while screaming 'O. M. G Its soooo cute~'as she stared at the adorable little puppy.

"Ah! Sir Wags a Lot, where were you?"the brunette teen said as he patted the puppy's head. The puppy then presented a basket of vegetables and ripe fruit to Jack as he continues to pat the puppy's head while saying "Good boy".

"Who's that?"Claire asked Jack from where he was still seated as she pointed towards the puppy. She had gone stiff after she laid eyes upon the adorable little thing. She missed her dog who had passed away recently, so seeing this little guy made her heart melt with adoration. It really reminded of her passed away dog.

"Hm? This little guy? This is Sir Wags a Lot, our club mascott!"the cappiccino coloured hair teen spoke with pride as Sir Wags a Lot sat up straight with its chest puffed out and barked with pride too.

And without even realising what she was about to to say, her lips moved on its own "I'll join!"

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: We do not own Harvest Moon, Natsume does.<strong>

**X: Ok, all i did was think up of a story line so thank my sister for doing all the hard work.**

**Y:I didn't do all the work, just... most of it. BTW Popuri was the most fun to write.**

**-X&Y**


End file.
